Amarga Pureza
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: Matsuri siempre ha estado enamorada de Kankuro. Sin embargo, llega Gaara haciéndola pensar si en verdad cumple las expectativas del marionestista. Una tierna historia crece entre ellos,¿cómo reaccionará Kankuro ante este aventura que se convierte en amor?


**1 de septiembre, 2008**

El rabillo de su ojo se coló por la puerta entreabierta. Su reacción fue permanecer estático, se negaba a creer lo que observaba. _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. _Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando su hermano lo ubicó con la vista. Sin embargo, no hizo nada nuevamente. Sonrió con arrogancia y siguió tocando a aquella mujer como un trofeo.

―¿Ocurre algo, Gaara?―Preguntó la joven acomodándose un mechón que salvajemente caía. El pelirrojo acarició con compasión el hematoma que se extendía de su párpado inferior hasta un poco más abajo de la nariz.

―Kankuro te hizo esto―dijo a modo de afirmación sin inmutarse. Sus expresiones siempre eran las mismas. Matsuri asintió mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza.

―Fue un accidente. No es su culpa―. Sus ojos marrones brillaron intensamente.

―Di que todo _está bien…_―le ordenó el chico de cuencas verdes sujetándola de sus hombros con firmeza.

―T-todo es-tá…―, sus palabras chocaron entre sí. Comenzó a sudar frío. Su temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

―No le mientas ni intentes engañarte a ti misma. ―Habló una voz grave y viril. Era _él_, había visto toda la escena.

―Ella se irá a vivir conmigo―anunció el Sabaku No menor con firmeza; la sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura.

―Tienes todo el derecho… y mi permiso―contestó el marionetista con un hilo de voz que se quebraba poco a poco.

―Matsuri no necesita tu autorización, cáptalo Kankuro―el muchacho de irises verdosas se levantó fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mayor. De su bolsillo trasero sacó un llavero con un par de llaves. ―Te espero en el carro, ya guardé las maletas.

―Eso fue más rápido que inmediato. Llevaban tiempo planeándolo, ¿no es así? ―La mirada inquisitiva del masculino mostraba sarcasmo. Se quedó de brazos cruzados.

―¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo?―Interrogó la castaña contemplándole con lástima. Kankuro detalló su golpe; se habría aplicado mucho maquillaje para que Gaara no se diera cuenta, aunque igual no funcionó.

―Él tiene toda la razón. De todas formas, yo siempre supe que me engañabas. Cuando te puse la mano encima, te odiaba; me hiciste creer que me amabas.

―No es eso―le refutó ella.

―No seas hipócrita conmigo―le reprochó el titiritero antes de que su novia le abofeteara. Sorprendido, sobó su mejilla teñida de carmín. Su pareja le mostraba resentimiento y rechazo. Le lastimaba escuchar eso.

―Sólo te veía pocas veces al día. Yo te amaba, pero nunca te encargaste de cultivar esta relación. Espero que seas feliz en tu dulce soledad. No me olvide _Kankuro-san_―, depositó un dulce beso en su pómulo herido.

Esta decisión le dolía más a la fémina que al Sabaku No de cabello café. Era un perfecto imbalance, ella lo amaba tanto y él; tan poquito. Todas las promesas que le había hecho se rompieron tan rápido como el hecho de respirar. Lloró por última vez en su hombro, siempre se negó a entenderla. Se había cegado a una triste realidad, él no daría su vida por ella como lo haría Gaara. _Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta._ Y cuando Matsuri cerró la puerta, descendió el primer copo de nieve en más de cuatro años.

**1 de diciembre, 2008**

Dejó su portafolio sobre la mesa de cristal. Con dificultad, tomó agua y fijó su vista en el calendario. Ya habían pasado tres meses de que se largó con el maldito de su hermano. No le devolvió sus llamadas ni le respondió sus e-mails. Los gráciles copos de nieve que adornaban el ambiente rural se habían endurecido. Cubría los techos de las pequeñas y acogedoras casas; el camino estaba invadido de nieve, su color blancuzco le daba un aspecto angelical a aquel campo.

Preparó algo de chocolate caliente. Frente a su humilde hogar, se habían conocido ella y Kankuro. Nunca formalizaron su relación, después de todo él siempre fue mujeriego y soberbio. Era gerente de una importante empresa que distribuía alimentos por toda la región y también era de temer ya que despedía a quien le llevara la contraria. No se sabía mucho acerca de él, sólo que tenía una hermana ―Temari― que estaba casada con un tal Shikamaru Nara. Y Sabaku No Gaara, un chico soltero y estudiante universitario.

Era una fría tarde de invierno cuando la castaña y el hombre, descendiente de una importante y prestigiosa familia, cruzaron las miradas por primera vez. Ella estudiaba en las tardes y Kankuro siempre la observaba cuando tomaba el autobús de la noche. Era una linda chica con cara virginal, siempre estaba cubierta con muchos abrigos y bufandas. La noche que se hablaron, a la muchacha le habían robado todos sus libros y el dinero para el pasaje. Su labio se colorearon de morado por la tembladera, los vellos de su piel se erizaron.

Él la acogió y la dejó dormir en el sofá de su sala. Ella no contaba con muchos recursos económicos y era huérfana. Pasaron algunas semanas e inclusos meses para que Kankuro aceptara que se había enamorado de una chiquilla. Se llevaban demasiados años de diferencia, 10 para ser exactos. La joven, ingenua y noble, sólo contaba con 15 años y él; un muchacho de 25 que apenas empezaba en el mundo de los negocios tramposos.

El Sabaku No había adoptado un instinto de protección hacia ella, era una niña hermosa. Le pagaba el instituto donde estudiaba y la iba a recoger siempre. No tardaron en declararse sus sentimientos aunque claramente ante los ojos de todo, ese noviazgo era prohibido. Lo llamaban "asaltacunas*" y él se molestaba ante esos estúpidos comentarios. La gente envidiosa era condenada a morir con los ojos cosidos, porque con ellos; disfrutaban ver a la gente caer.

―Quizá deberíamos cortar, Kankuro-san. Usted de seguro encuentra a una linda mujer―le murmuró una gélida noche de _noviembre del 2005_. Él sólo carcajeó con algo de hipocresía ante tal propuesta.

―No digas eso, tú eres y siempre serás mi niña bonita―susurró a su oído besándole el lóbulo derecho. Esa pequeña había logrado romper su corazón helado con sus ojos pardos y aquella pureza. Ambos eran de signos opuestos: él del fuego y ella del agua. Cuando Kankuro solía enfadarse, Matsuri lo enfriaba con sus abrazos y besos.

_1 de enero, 2007_

―Mi hermano se quedará aquí algunos meses, espero que no te moleste―, notificó el castaño colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de la fémina.

―Cómo crees; es familia tuya. ¿Cuánto años tiene?―Preguntó Matsuri besando constantemente la mejilla de su novio.

―La misma edad que tú: 17. Yo le insistí a Temari que tenía otras cosas que hacer pero me suplicó que lo acogiera, tú sabes, para pasar más tiempo con él y bla, bla, bla.―Le explicó el joven pacientemente. Él odiaba a los mocosos, y más si se trataba de su estúpido hermano menor.

―No la culpes, ella sólo quiere unir a la familia―le dijo tratando de justificar a la Sabaku No mayor en un tono infantil y aniñado.

―Sólo lo hace para pasar más tiempo con el vago de su novio. Ahora viven juntos―. Kankuro gesticuló una cara de molestia. Lo menos que quería saber era que su hermana consentida compartía cama con un hombre y tenía más razón si se trataba de un perezoso como lo era el Nara.

―Si tu hermano es la mitad de simpático como tú, de seguro me caerá bien―Matsuri sonrió genuinamente como solía hacerlo cada vez que él desconfiaba de alguien o se desmotivaba.

―Lo iré a buscar esta tarde al aeropuerto. De igual forma sólo estará hasta el final de este mes, tiene que volver a clases.―El marionetista suspiró pesadamente tratando de meditar sus pensamientos.

Aumentó un poco más la calefacción de la sala. Los vidrios, cercanos a la hoguera, estaban húmedos debido al sube y baja de la temperatura. Envolvió su macizo y atlético cuerpo en su abrigo de piel de animal y besó delicadamente a su pareja en la frente. _"No me tardaré mucho_", dijo antes de salir al frío torturador que tiró la puerta de una ventisca. La castaña se quedaba nuevamente sola.

La soledad es como el hielo, transparente y cruda. Pero se derrite con la calidez de esa "persona" para convertirse en agua divina, agua que será compartida eternamente.

―Ya llegamos―; gritó Kankuro desde la entrada, abrió la puerta para que pasara el chico. Matsuri bajó las escaleras ataviada de un mono deportivo y una chaqueta negra que le hacía juego. Cuando vio a Gaara, se dio cuenta de que iba muy mal vestida.

Un muchacho pelirrojo con ojos verdes y una tez pálida como la nieve blanquecina. Su expresión era ecuánime y observaba todo con tirria. Era un poco más bajo que su hermano mayor pero sin duda mucho más delgado, aunque no por eso, menos atractivo. Poseía un gran porte y una presencia imponente. Permaneció en silencia analizando todo hasta que el titiritero lo obligó a hablar.

―Saluda Gaara―exigió el castaño cruzado de brazos. Le reclamaba con la mirada autoritaria, ésa que el joven detestaba.

―Hola―, su saludo fue seco y corto. La confrontaba con la mirada; la chica se sentía intimidada. En sus ojos irradiaba rabia contra el universo por el simple hecho de que formaba parte del mundo.

―Llevaré tus maletas a la habitación de huéspedes. Iremos a comer pizza―anunció el tipo de raras manchas púrpuras en sus mejillas. ―¡Maldición, qué frío hace!―farfulló el hombre para sí mismo. El impertinente de cabello rojo siempre traía esa especie de atmósfera al ambiente.

―Ese idiota sólo se preocupa en comer. Tal vez por eso le desbordan los cauchos*―dijo el del ojos verdes a modo de insulto. La muchacha, quien escuchó el comentario, no tardó en reír discretamente. Gaara la visualizó con sigilo.

―Compramos víveres cada tres días, le he insistido a Kankuro que no coma en exceso. Últimamente siente muchos mareos, deben ser los triglicéridos―contó Matsuri resignada al mal hábito alimenticio de su novio.

―Así que ustedes viven juntos―afirmó sin quitar su vista de ella, tenía facciones de pequeñuela como él. O al menos para ser pareja de un hombre de 27 años. La aludida se sonrojó sin evitarlo. Pronto confirmó que tal vez Gaara no era tan odioso como le advirtió su amante.

―Bueno, llevamos dos años juntos. No es mucho―reveló con cierto orgullo. De todas formas no le importaba, ya estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria y entraría a la Universidad de Alaska.

―Lo mejor sería que te relacionaras con alguien de tu edad―, su frase estuvo impregnada de cierto matiz paternal como si supiera lo que era mejor para ella.

―Yo quiero mucho a Kankuro-san, sé que no me decepcionará―contestó ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa reluciendo una hilera de dientes blancos.

―No lo digo por ti. A lo mejor no cumples con todas las expectativas de Kankuro―le confesó con una seguridad casi completa. Matsuri abrió la boca para reprocharle cuando llegó el insinuado.

―¿Nos vamos?―Inquirió el joven apresuradamente, una vez más salvaría a su hermano de cometer estupideces.

Ese sólo fue el principio de encuentros futuros, encuentros que se convirtieron en amor.

**1 de septiembre, 2008**

―Gaara, me siento culpable―indicó la castaña parando la canción I Hill Always Love You de Whitney Houston que se reproducía en ese momento. El masculino no se detuvo a mirarla; conducía.

―Él se lo buscó cuando te golpeó. No te pude proteger―; respondió secamente dejándola más consternada de lo que estaba. Ahora que lo recordaba, Gaara siempre estuvo ahí para ella…

_18 de enero, 2007_

―Me duele mucho el estómago―se quejaba Matsuri. Se sentó en posición fetal en el centro de la cocina envolviendo sus piernas con sus delgados brazos. Todo parecía un congelador.

―No puedo hacer nada―objetó él leyendo tranquilamente un libro. La chica contempló borrosamente al joven antes de desmayarse completamente.

―Matsuri―la llamó por su nombre, no respondió. Insistió nuevamente, ella no era de las adolescentes que permanecía callada. Volteó a verla, su piel palidecía, sudaba frío y balbuceaba cosas como: "Kankuro, no me dejes".

La sujetó fuertemente y la llevó hasta su habitación. No sabía nada de primeros auxilios o el número de emergencia. Perdió la calma y la serenidad al ver que ella no reaccionaba. Era la única persona que lo comprendía a la perfección, entendía su dolor y no lo juzgaba por ser como era. Le sonreía cariñosamente como si tratara de romper esa fortaleza que lo cubría. Pero Gaara tampoco quería llamar a Kankuro, esta vez sería el héroe.

―¿Dónde estoy?―Averiguó la fémina para luego sentir cómo una mano cálida la reconfortaba.

―Estás en un hospital, tenías apendicitis―le informó Gaara que estaba sentado a su lado acariciándole el flequillo que tapaba parte de su frente.

―¿Tenía? ¿Qué pasó?―Preguntó la joven desconcertada, en su estado tan crítico había aumentado su sensibilidad a tal punto de querer llorar.

―Te operaron, lo pagó tu seguro. Ya estás bien―. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa retorcida pero leve.

―¿Y Kankuro?―Indagó al no ver su presencia ni percibir su apoyo. Una lágrima traicionera brotó de sus ojos. ―No le importo.

―No me gusta ver a una mujer llorar― comentó el pelirrojo colocando su mano sobre la extremidad femenina. ―Él no sabe que tú estás aquí, no quería que se preocupara. Además, ya no estás en peligro.―En su cara se manifestó cierta molestia, Matsuri se sintió culpable. Gaara la ayudó sin importar que fuera casi una desconocida.

―Abrázame por favor―rogó con un hilo de voz que se quebrantaba poco a poco. No tardó ni cinco segundos en sentir cómo el cuerpo masculino, corpulento y marcado, rodeaba su diminuta figura.

Al separarse, bien notó que una escasa distancia separaba sus labios. A su parecer, los labios del Sabaku No se veían tan carnosos y exquisitos. Su mirada demostraba ternura, muy distinta a la lujuria y deseo que reflejaba el hermano mayor. Era delicado y sensible como si su piel de porcelana se rompiera con un toque. Su cabello rojo y desordenado le daba un aspecto de niño, aunque sin duda, su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario.

Gaara pegó su nariz con la de la mujer rozándola levemente. Nunca le había sido fácil manifestar su cariño y menos el hecho de que estaba enamorado. Se veían tontos ambos sonrojados sin decir nada, hasta que Matsuri tomó la iniciativa y le robó un beso que empezó tímido y al instante fue correspondido por el chico.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez, una persona podía poseer más de dos almas gemelas. Ese gesto de salvarla, aún cuando no tenía el deber, significó más que todo lo que le hubiera regalado Kankuro. Contó con la compañía de Gaara en las buenas y en las malas y la amaba, a su manera. _Una acción muestra más que 1000 palabras, porque acciones hacen amores._

_15 de octubre, 2008_

La estancia de Gaara en Alaska se volvió permanente. Se excusó diciendo que ya había finalizado sus estudios en preparatoria y que deseaba profesionalizarse en la Universidad de Alaska como Matsuri. Kankuro no pudo negarse a darle un cobijo a su hermano, aparte que desafiar a Temari no le interesaba mucho que digamos. Ese amor juvenil y secreto entre los dos jóvenes aumentó increíblemente. Pasaban mucho tiempo "estudiando" juntos, al mismo tiempo que salían diciendo ir a la biblioteca cuando en realidad escapan a otro sitio alejado de los demás.

Llegaban minutos antes de que Kankuro lo hiciera, sin embargo aquella noche no pasó lo mismo. Un percance en el tráfico fue lo que produjo su retraso, lo suficiente para que él viera cómo se besaban su hermano y su novia antes de entrar a la casa. Ese día, había bebido mucho con unos colegas para celebrar el cierre de un contrato con una importante productora de alimentos. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar cínicamente a la pareja de jóvenes.

―¿La pasaron bien?―El pelirrojo detectó un olor a alcohol en su hermano. Era muy fuerte y sus ojos rojos lo afirmaban.

―Bebiste―señaló Gaara aferrándose fuertemente a Matsuri para su seguridad. Ese vicio lo había heredado Kankuro de su padre cuando aún estaba vivo.

―Me la robaste―con su dedo índice, apuntó a la chica quien veía todo con horror. ―Eres un perro desgraciado―haló al pelirrojo del cabello y lo golpeó en su estómago haciéndolo sangrar por la boca. Él trató de defenderse de su hermano mayor pero era casi imposible: Kankuro le llevaba mucha estatura y peso.

Lo empujó hacia la punta de una mesa de cristal. La mesilla se partió en pedazos punzantes, uno de ellos se clavó en su espalda. Acto seguido, cacheteó a Matsuri dejándole el pómulo rojo e inflamado. Sintió algo húmedo rociarle en su cara: era el llanto de su "novio". Comenzó a hipar inesperadamente, Matsuri vio el panorama aterrador, la persona que le ofreció una nueva esperanza estaba sangrando inconsciente. Kankuro cerró su mano en forma de puño. Iba a golpearla y no dudaba de eso…hasta que vio su cara.

Esa tez tan clara como la nívea y sus ojos capaces de derretir cualquier corazón. Y ahora sufría gracias a él, debía de odiarlo como todas sus fuerzas. La dejó caer sobre una alfombra no sin antes susurrar:

―Odio amarte tanto, amor. No puedo vivir sin ti pero odio quererte así. ―Le besó dulcemente su mano y marcó el 911. No le interesaba que lo culparan, así que dejó la puerta abierta para que los paramédicos entraran rápidamente. Sabía que ni Matsuri ni Gaara lo denunciarían. Quizá por orgullo o simplemente porque lo querían.

**1 de septiembre, 2008**

―Esto es por nuestro bebé―dijo maternalmente acariciando su vientre. El pelirrojo colocó su mano encima de su barriga, acariciándola con amor.

―Podrá tener dos padres: Kankuro y yo―soltó a modo de broma.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Yo lo detesto, pero si no fuera por él, a lo mejor no te hubiera conocido. Tengo que agradecerle el hecho de que te cuidó siempre.

"_Aunque ahora te diga que te odio, yo te estaré echando de menos"._


End file.
